Many attempts have been made to create devices that can be worn over footwear to help provide traction on slick or slippery surfaces, in snow, or on ice. Such designs are bulky underneath the foot, provide limited traction, are uncomfortable during use, do not stay in place on the footwear, and/or provide insufficient durability.
Many attempts have also been made to create durable connections to stretchy and/or elastomeric materials. These attempts have limited durability when no reinforcement is used, and previous attempts at reinforcement have proven to be ineffective at creating a durable solution when the stretchy material is stretched at the point of attachment.